WtfAkatsuki
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: Oh no! Itachi found the sugar and Tobi's gotta Deathnote notebook. Where are all these random Items coming from!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Dammit! ...........

**Chapter 1**

**(IT'S DEAD!!!)**

An ear pinching scream could be heard throughout the hideout. Unfortunately the scream was the least of there worries but to humor them they went to see the problem anyway.

Kisame stud over a small little kitten that seemed badly hurt.

"Mr. Pumpkin Butt isn't moving!!!!!" Kisame sobbed.

Tobi crouched down to stare at it.

"Not breathing either……………………………..".

Kisame screamed again.

Itachi slapped Kisame with Mr. Pumpkin Butt's body.

"Your making too much noise."

"But But But………PUMPKIN BUTT!!!!!"

They all stared down on the dead body and most of them started to move back in the house. Itachi looked at Kisame then down at the body again. He really didn't want to see Kisame cry so the best next thing was to try and wake up the dead cat. He picked up a stick and started poking the cat with it. Kisame stared at him.

"Itachi what are you doing?," Hidan asked from beside Kakuzu.

Itachi mumbled to himself. "Wake up Pumpkin butt….you ain't dead."

Kisame looked up at Hidan and Kakuzu. Itachi don't usually use slang words when he speaks and on top of that he barely speaks at all.

"……'tachi you can't wake the kitty up like that…he went to that beautiful place in the sky….," Tobi proclaimed.

By this time Itachi was literally beating the cat's body with the long stick.

"You ain't dead get yo ass up Mr. Pumpkin Butt!!!"

Kakuzu ran into the kitchen and found Deidara and Sasori standing over a pile of sugar that fell on the floor. Kakuzu looked to the floor then to them. They then looked at each other to Kakuzu. They shrugged. Kakuzu booked it out of the room and ran across the hideout.

"WHITE ALERT, WHITE ALERT!!!"

Hearing the noise, Zetsu calmly walked out of his room watching Kakuzu finish his route.

"White alert? What happened to red?"

Kakuzu stopped to speak to Zetsu.

"I don't think sugar is red….last time I check it was white and SOMEBODY got into it if you know what I mean."

With that Kakuzu ran down the hall running back out the door to where the rest where. After hearing this Zetsu ran out of his door to meet the others also.

"Get up before I poke this stick down your----," before finishing the sentence Itachi was snatched up and bear hugged by the chest of Kisame.

"What the heck???," He managed to chock out.

"White Alert!!!," Kisame shouted.

"……………………….If you don't put me down you'll be our next helping of sushi for tonight."

Itachi was immediately put back on his feet after his threat.

"I did NOT have any sugar. I saw the bag spilled over but I didn't have any," Itachi slowly walked back to his room.

"Think he's serious?," asked Kakuzu.

"Not a damn chance," Hidan added.

Later that day Itachi sat in his room. He shivered a little but brushed it off. He shivered again but this time it got more serious and he shivered even more. He wrapped his hands around him. It was quiet for a while until his hysterical giggles escaped from his mouth.

Sadly the truth is. Itachi did have sugar that day. A little ….too much**.**

**

* * *

Deidara: Lmao...yeah...it is a little...OOC...but...it's random what do you except? Besides! I had Kohai and Danna laughing! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(CARTOONS AND ITACHI'S SUGAR PROBLEM!!!!!)**

Konan sighed holding countless DVD's in her hand. She watched the rest of the Akatsuki scramble around her jumping for some of the DVD's she held.

"Only one at a time. I can't put on all of them at once unless you go in your rooms," she sighed.

"THE WIGGLES!!!," shouted Kisame.

"MICKEY MOUSE PLAY HOUSE!!!," yelled Tobi.

"LITTLE EINSTENS!!!!," was Kakuzu's.

"OOH AND AAH," was Zetsu's.

"SACRAFICING THE KIDS!!!," was Hidan's.

Everyone got quiet and stared at Hidan. Konan looked at the DVD's.

"Hidan………that's not……..that's not…………….never mind..," she said.

Itachi , still having giggling fits, came in. Konan stared at him.

"You did got into the sugar the other day!"

Itachi started busting into laughs while sitting on the couch with the others.

"DORA THE EXPLORER!!!," he said hardly getting it out with the giggles.

Everyone hollered no but the show ended up getting put in any way. Everyone crossed there hands across there chest as Dora started asking her stupid- common sense questions.

"Oh no! Alligator's lake! You can help me and boots get across the lake together! Okay, say jump, jump, jump!!!," said the flat headed girl.

Itachi started chanting the word with the girl. The rest of them just stared and snarled at the screen.

"Why do you make it difficult??? Why don't you just walk around the damn lake!!!!!," scolded Sasori.

Itachi's giggling stopped. He stared at Sasori.

"Don't you dare..talk that way to my big-headed Mexican friend Dora," Itachi said coldly.

Kisame had to literally walk out the room before laughing. He looked out the window to find Mr. Pumpkin Butt's little tomb stone in the ground. He saw some little orange paws coming out of the dirt and his heart dropped. He screamed.

"What is it Kisame?" Konan asked walking over.

"PUMPKIN BUTT LIVES!!!."

Konan watched as the orange paws rose slightly out of the grave.

"PEIN!!!," she screamed.

Pein came slowly walking out of his room with his hands underneath his stomach. Konan ran dead into his large stomach……..wait…..LARGE??

She stared at the stomach.

"Pein what???….-----"

"I can bear children!."

"Okay this is getting ridiculous…"

She pulled a in out of her hair and stuck Pein stomach, witch exploded and water fell out the bottom of his cloak. Pein gasped.

"You busted my water!!!!"

Konan picked up a piece of water ballon. Pein gasped again.

"I'm cured!!!"

"You never where diagnosed or sick or anything!!!."

A burst of giggles where heard down the hallway.

"Itachi stop giggling!!!!," shouted Konan.

A sharp 'never!' was heard down the hallway.

"Your suppose to be watching Dora!!!."

There was silence then and Konan got scared that he went to go get into some more mess. Konan was just about to run to the room where she set the DVD's until she caught side of Tobi's room. She peered in and Tobi was curled up on his bed doing something.

"T-Tobi…………………," Konan said hesitantly.

Tobi turned to face her and smiled.

"Look what I found!!!"

Tobi held up a dark notebook with the words Deathnote on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOBI!!!!! ," Konan ran in and snatched the book from his hand.

"What did you write in it!?!?!!?"

Tobi shrugged.

"There was other names in it so Tobi decided to write our names too!!!"

Konan opened the book and skipped to Tobi's page. He had wrote the names no time or date or place of anything but unfortunately, Tobi had Mr. Pumpkin Butt's name in it. Konan sighed. (40 secs.)

"Tobi don't mess with thi-------"

There was a crash in the kitchen. Konan sighed. She ran from Tobi's room forgetting about the notebook. When she ran in the kitchen, Itachi was screaming at the top of his lungs for the lollipops sitting on the table.

Zetsu had Itachi crushed to his chest.

"NO YOU CAN'T!!!!"

Itachi looked vicious.

"I. WANT. MY. LOLLI."

Will this ever end?……

NOPE!!! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!


End file.
